


Just for the heck of it

by MyownFairytale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyownFairytale/pseuds/MyownFairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek-big bad wolf Derek-finally revealed what he feels for Stiles.<br/>Stiles doesn't say what he really thinks before Scott-yes his best friend but most of the time really confused puppy Scott-comes over and tells him that he needs to get his shit together and say what he has to say.<br/>At the end Derek and Stiles finally sort it all out and become something that Derek never thought he could have.</p><p>Happy End!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for the heck of it

"I can't to this...." Stiles whispered quietly and withdrew his smaller hand from Derek's bigger one."I'm sorry." he said looking at Derek with tears in his eyes as he walked through the door. Away from Derek. Away from everything.Derek knew he should do something, but he couldn't. He couldn't get hurt by Stiles' reaction again, so he just stared into space trying not to let the tears out of his eyes.

He didn't notice how much times had passed by until he heard something downstairs. It's smell told him it was pack. _Maybe it was Stiles._ Derek let himself think for a second until he was proven wrong. "What did you say to him?" Scott screamed/growled at him while trying to control the shift. Scott was angry. At him. Derek could feel it, but he controlled the wolf in him. He didn't want to hurt Scott only because he was hurt. Hurt by the only person that could possibly hurt him, but was also the only person he expected not to ever do that. "I don't know what you want me to say?" Derek answered normally. He couldn't look at Scott. He was embarrassed that Scott knew, but there was another feeling inside of him. That feeling was anger. He was angry at Stiles for telling Scott. Derek wouldn't once have thought that Stiles would embarrass him like this.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?" Scott moved closer towards Derek, looking dangerous and even more angry. "Because of you Stiles doesn't want to go to Pack meetings. He just doesn't want to do anything with us anymore. So. What. did. you. do?" Derek looked at him confused. "Why doesn't he want to come? He is pack! He has to come!" Derek said loudly, feeling bad about everything he did. "He told me....well that you told him not to come anymore." Scott looked confused when Derek shook his head. "Is that what he really said?" Derek asked relieved, but still angry. Scott just nodded. "It's not what I told him." 

* * *

Stiles was on his way home. Away from him. Away from his feelings. Stiles turned the music off when he arrived home. His phone began vibrating.  _Scott!_ he thought, quickly answered his phone, and brushed him off with a lame excuse that he and Derek had a fight and that he wasn't allowed to come to pack meetings anymore.  _Good that werewolves can't detect a lie over the phone.Stiles carefully looked around, as he went inside the house. _Look what hanging around werewolves made you. A stupid coward, looking around for bad things to happen._  _Stiles laughed nervously. He felt all the tension that built up over the day finally releasing. He felt safe here. He felt home even when his only family-his dad-wasn't here. Finally he could relax. Maybe even sleep a little.

He sat down and turned the TV on. Like always there was nothing on that caught Stiles attention longer than for a few minutes. His mind kept wondering off to what Derek just revealed. Stiles still couldn't believe that this really happened."Stiles! Open the door." Scott yelled suddenly from outside the door. Stiles got up, sighing, trying not to look guilty when he opened the door. Scott stormed in, looking confused, and kind of angry. "Hey dude. What's up?" Stiles asked happily even though he stroked over his eyes, looking for any let tears."What happened with Derek?" Scott asked him, still wandering around the room, trying to figure out what to do. Stiles could tell that Scott knew something, but he also also could see that Scott hadn't figured out everything yet."Nothing happened. We were talking, but you know Derek." Stiles laughed. "He doesn't talk really much." Scott looked like he didn't buy anything Stiles just said. Stiles knew he had to do better than this. "He only said one thing ok?" Technically that wasn't a lie, so Scott couldn't tell. Stiles knew that and was congratulating himself for lying.

"Stiles!" Okay maybe Scott caught that lie. Shit. Fuck. Now he had to tell him everything. Stiles suddenly had the urge to get up and run. Just like he did earlier. "Look Stiles. I don't know what he said, but I know he didn't tell you not to come to pack meetings anymore. For him you are pack." Stiles looked away, his cheeks flushing red. "Derek thinks you are pack. You always have been. You always will be. So please tell me. Nothing that you did would change that." _Why did Scott sound all grown up? Ah hell how is Scott suddenly the responsible one?_ Stiles looked at Scott, who was totally doing the puppy eyes. So.Not.Fair."Really? Nothing I did will ever change that? You really think that?" Stiles screamed, all the bottled feelings coming out at once. Scott looked confused."What about saying  **no  **to the alpha of the pack?" Stiles continued a little more quiet this time. "What do you mean by saying no? To what did you say no?" Scott tilted his head waiting for an answer. "Ehm....Just forget I ever said anything. I'll go to pack meetings. I'll do everything you want. Just don't make me say it ok?" Stiles begged. _This would be way too embarrassing for him. And for Derek. Oh my God what if the other puppies find out. Shit. Fuck._

Stiles knew he had to talk to Derek about this. Something he definitely didn't want to do. "Come on Stiles. We are freakin' best friends. We tell each other everything. I mean you are in this because of me. At least give me the chance to make  **this** right.""Oh my God. You really are gonna make me say it! Ok. Fine. I'll tell you!" Stiles caught his breath. "Derek told me that he loves me ok?" Stiles couldn't even look at Scott. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it alright?" For the first time he dared to look at Scott. Scott wasn't looking surprised at all.  _What the fuck?_  "Say something Scott. Please!" Stiles begged. "Ehm I thought to knew that." Now it was Stiles time to look confused. "What?" "Yeah I thought you knew. I mean I did. At least I knew he was attracted to you and that smell. It totally makes sense now." Scott answered knowingly. "What makes sense?" Stiles was too confused to think like he normally did. "Ehm....It's not my responsibility to tell you. You really should go and talk to Derek." This was it. The only answer he was going to get. _Thank you, universe. Really thank you._

* * *

Stiles was freaking out. Being here, at the Hale house, alone, without any other wolf. Just him and Derek. *Great* Now Stiles was really freaking out. Even before he could just think about ringing the bell, the door was opened by Derek. He looked sad for only a second, but like always the facial expression was gone before Stiles could act on it. "Do you wanna come in?" Derek asked while Stiles still tried to figure out what he was going to say. Frankly Stiles expected something angrier and way worse than Derek casually asking him about coming inside the house, but he took what he got. "So..." Stiles started to say when he placed himself on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"So.." he said again waiting for Derek to say something, but only because Derek tried to show what a big bad wolf he was he didn't say anything. Stiles became more nervous. How in hell was he going to say everything that was on his mind? Stiles started to wander around. Not doing anything in particular, but still trying to keep himself occupied. "Stiles!" Derek suddenly growled. Stiles looked at Derek like a child getting caught doing something forbidden. "Ok. I'm gonna talk now, but you have to see it from my perspective. I'm really confused about everything. I mean." Stiles stopped to look at Derek. He needed to know just one thing before messing everything up. "Derek? Did you really mean everything you said?" Derek nodded and quickly cleared his throat to answer. "Of course Stiles. Why would I tell you something this important if I didn't mean it?" "But why me? You can have anyone you want. Derek just look at me. You can't love me. It has to be a mistake." "Stiles it's not a mistake. I know what I want. Hell I know what I need. And all I want and need is you." Derek said forcefully and suddenly he was pressed against Stiles.

His eyes flashed red before he cupped Stiles' face and kissed him. The kiss was surprisingly sweet and Derek held Stiles like was something too precious to be forceful with. "Wow." was all Stiles could say when they broke the kiss. Derek backed away a few steps and frowned. "Stiles?" He asked quietly. Stiles looked up and brushed nervously through his hair. "What did you want to say?" "Oh God. I don't think I can do this, but I guess I have to." Derek shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. You don't want me. I understand. Sorry that I kissed you." Derek was about to just go. Be done with everything. His mate didn't want him. He wanted to run. "No Derek. You totally don't get it. I want you. Oh my God. You don't know how much I want to be with you." Derek's eyes widened when he didn't hear Stiles' heart beat speed up. He wasn't lying. "But I don't know what this is. I don't understand why you like me? I mean me of all people. I'm just confused." Stiles finally said anything he had in his head. Derek came closer to Stiles. "Stiles. I'm gonna explain everything to you. You are so more important than you realize." Derek's hands stroked Stiles arms carefully and looked into his eyes. "How?" Stiles asked leaning into Derek's touch. "I..." Derek started to say, but stopped and leaned in to kiss Stiles. Suddenly the kiss became more heated and Stiles gasped when Derek started to kiss his neck. "Derek." Stiles moaned. "We have to talk about this."

Derek took a step back, and took a deep breath. _He smells so good. He really is my mate. "_ I'm sorry I got carried away. You just smell so good." Derek frowned.  _Did he really just tell Stiles that he smells good? He is so gonna think he is a freak._ "So Scott was right about my smell?" Stiles asked curiously. "What did he say?" "Nothing really. He said it wasn't something he is supposed to tell me. So what's up with my scent?" Stiles asked even though he felt that he was blushing. "It's...It's really hard to explain to a human." Derek ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. "Try it ok?" Stiles took Derek's hand into his own. "Ok." Derek smiled.  _Oh my God. Derek looks so good smiling. He totally has to that more often._ Stiles thought smiling to himself. "It's just your scent is so amazing. You smell like you, but also like...home." Derek's eyes went a little bit onto the sad side and he looked away. Stiles turned Derek's head to him and kissed him. It was only a small and fast kiss but it had the effect that Derek smiled again. Stiles found himself smiling back at him.

"I have to tell you something." Derek said after a few moments. Stiles looked at him confused. _Was there anything left to talk about?_ "Do you know what a mate is?" Stiles nodded slowly. "Why are you asking?" "Stiles you are my mate. A wolf is really lucky when they find their mate. It's not really common." Stiles gasped for air.  _He was Derek's mate? He was the mate of a hot, beautiful and amazing werewolf?_   _This can't be true!_ He just shook his head. "Really? I'm your mate. Are you absolutely sure?" Stiles asked shocked. Derek's face softened. He smiled widely. He couldn't believe how insecure Stiles was. "Yes Stiles. I'm absolutely sure. My wolf chose you and I also chose you. I love you and I want you to be with me." Stiles started to smile. "You know. Who thought that you can say something this amazing. In case it's not obvious I totally love you too." They kissed again.

The kiss became heated and Stiles found himself between a wall and Derek. Derek started to kiss his neck again, biting it a little bit and smelling him like there was no tomorrow. When Stiles started moaning into their kisses, Derek stopped to take a good look at his beautiful mate. He felt the urge to smile, but also to yell into the world that he found him. He only did the first thing. "I think we have to take this slowly." Derek whispered. Stiles nodded in agreement and they exchanged a sweet kiss. "Wait does being your mate mean I can order the pack around?" Stiles suddenly ask. "Yes that does being an alpha-mate involve." "That's so cool. Scott has to do everything i want him to. OMG I can order Jackson around. My life is so amazing right now." Stiles said and pulled Derek close so he can kiss him. "Can I drive you home?" Derek asked. "Yes of course." Stiles smiled happily and suddenly everything in his life made sense. 


End file.
